


Can't Let Go

by ColortheNightBlack



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Emotional Baggage, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Toying with Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColortheNightBlack/pseuds/ColortheNightBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Leaning closer Malik kissed his host again, this time at the corner of his mouth, a wide grin spreading his lips when the younger’s breath hitched. The older male’s hair fell around them, cutting them off from the world, the tangled blond mess blocking out the sun light fighting to shine into the dark room.'</p><p> </p><p>As Marik sits contemplating his past, his past quite literally catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Still working things out with these two and interactions. But I'm liking where it's going. Not really sure if I'll do anything else with this though, I kinda want to....but eh, I don't know.

Marik sat in his room in Sharm El Sheikh in his homeland of Egypt. They had moved to the newer city to get away from their past and start anew. His sister and Odion were in their own rooms, the young male had requested solitude upon their return home so long ago. He had requested silence to be able to think and digest the events of the past. They were done with tomb keeping, no longer having to guard the ancient space that their family had inhabited for centuries. They were finally free to live in the sunlight and walk the streets, to be a part of the world….to finally live. They had been free for so long now. Even when pharaoh and his friends had requested their help when they arrived in Egypt to complete the last leg of their journey, they had stayed free! 

But….sitting in his room, alone with his thoughts and his still empty soul, Marik frowned. He had been missing something so akin to his existence, something that had not only been a part of him, it had made him! It had been so crucial to his world, to his every day, to his every hour. This missing piece was crippling him. But he was free….so why did his heart feel so dull, so suddenly empty and without reason. 

Marik bit his lip as a face flashed through his mind, a face that had haunted him from his time as a child until only a few months ago. That sneering face that had mocked and insulted him, that wicked face that had pulled him from one nightmare and into another. Marik remembered the blazing anger in Malik’s eye as he had regained control of his body. The choking rage at having lost control after being so close to victory. 

But more than that….Marik remembered the fear. 

A frown painted his face and Marik squeezed his eyes shut. He’d never seen his spirit fear anything, Malik had never so much as flinched even at the most dangerous and life threatening situation and they had been in a few. It shocked the young blond all the way to his core when he remembered the sheer terror that had blazed in Malik’s eye.

Malik had been afraid.

Marik didn’t miss the thing that had locked him out of his own body and risked his very soul when he himself hadn’t been willing to do it in return. However something rippled through him when he thought of what he had done to Malik, how he had sent him to the shadow realm. He remembered the sudden emptiness that had echoed through his body as the shadows cleared. At first it was a welcome relief, but as days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, that emptiness grew into something he found much more bothersome to bear.

He felt everything his yami had taken on for him, all of the crushing emotions crashed inside of him in an untamable storm. His heart ached with grief for past sins and there was no one there to bear that burden now. He didn’t understand why he felt this ache deep down, this yearning that pulled at his chest and ripped it open, tearing out everything inside. He didn’t understand why he-  
Marik’s eyes opened wide when he heard a familiar hiss. He felt the air around him shift, felt it grow cold. Frowning he looked around, standing from his bed he walked toward the door. 

“Is someone outside?” He asked, his voice soft.

It was much gentler now a days, the biting tone gone and something much more timid had been left in its wake.

The room then seemed to liquidate, like an oil painting that had begun to melt. Whirling around Marik’s eyes went wide as the room darkened, shadows seeping up from the rich wooden floor like black mud. They slithered up the walls and clawed across the floor, slinking toward him. Whispers and groans filled the room and the air hung thick with the disembodied voices. The blond stumbled back when a thin hand ripped up from the pooling ebony, groping at his feet from below. 

“What?!” Marik yelped, catching himself on the bedpost.

Running his hands frantically over his face he rubbed harshly at his eyes, willing this new nightmare to be gone.

However instead of diminish, the room only darkened more and this time the hand clawed at the floor and not him. An arm was connected to that grasping hand and then a head pulled up from the black, tar like shadows. Usually high standing spikes of blond hair clung wetly to a face much like his own, the liquid shadows dripping from his bare form, a strangled breath echoing loudly through the now seemingly to small room. Blazing purple eyes snapped open and a mouth seated with razor sharp teeth sucked air greedily into starved lungs. 

Marik watched as his yami’s body continued to emerge, a physical body belonging solely to Malik formed from the black pool, and the young blond stared on paralyzed, unable to move away from the scene before him.

“This….” Marik whispered hoarsely to himself. “T-this is impossible, you were locked away into the shadow realm.” 

Glowing purple orbs looked to him, eyes narrowing as shadows shot forward, wrapping around Marik’s feet and ripping them out from under him. Marik gave a cry when he hit the floor, his head bouncing off the ground and leaving him dazed for a moment. However a sudden tugging sensation dragged him back to alertness. The young blond dug his nails into the floor- peeling up wood and varnish as the wet, sticky blackness pulled him toward the beckoning hand that controlled them.

“You had no way out, it was so decided by that duel, by the rules of that shadow game!” Marik wailed, trying to kick free.

Malik pulled himself from the tar like shadows, ripping his other arm from the blackness and dragging himself closer. More shadows seeped away from the demon, creeping toward Marik. Whispers echoed through the room, cooing to the young blond, hundreds of invisible mouths just inches from his ears. His mind reeled at the overload of sound, at the crushing amount of voices and Marik’s hands shot over his ears, his eyes snapping shut.

“Stop! I don’t want you here, why have you come back?! I was free of you!” The young male snarled. 

Malik laughed loudly, standing to his feet and finally freeing himself from the thick, grasping blackness. 

“What you want hardly concerns me.” Malik sneered, clicking his tongue as he walked closer, the ebony slime dripping down his slender frame.

Marik backed away again, keeping distance between himself and his other.

“Get away from me!” Marik snapped, lashing out only to have his hand caught by thick black strands of shade.

Malik smiled almost kindly as he watched the slithering, writhing shadows wrap around his young human. Marik thought to scream, to yell for Odion. Yell for the only person to ever truly try to protect him, but….he didn’t, something deterred him from it. The shadows crawled around him, coiling like snakes and squeezing and they dragged him closer. The young blond’s fingers bled as his nails clawed up the wood and splinters dug into his soft flesh. 

Tucking some of his hair behind his ear, Malik bent down, unfazed that the liquid blackness that was covering his more modest areas had begun to drip away, leaving him exposed. Bending low and shooting out a hand Malik wrapped his fingers around the young male’s neck, squeezing sharply. Marik growled lowly, his eyes dangerous. 

Malik smiled wildly at the rebuttal. 

“You can never be free of me Marik,” The demon cooed, wet strands of hair falling into his void, brilliant purple eyes. “For as long as you harbor this,” He whispered soothingly as he slid a deceitfully gentle hand over Marik’s thumping heart, wiping the black slime over Marik’s clean shirt. 

The young male frowned at his yami, glaring at him under ruffled golden bangs.

“I can’t be locked away and I can’t disappear.” He seethed, his grip around Marik’s neck tightening slightly. “I cannot die.”

Marik swallowed somehow, the motion complex and clumsy due to the hand wrapped around his throat. However he didn’t fight the grip, it never crossed his mind. He was shocked at himself as he felt his heart steady and finally calm. This familiar sense of dread, of darkness….it was proving more of a comfort than a terror. He simply closed his eyes and relaxed, somewhat falling into the hand instead of pulling away from it. Malik cocked a brow and chuckled softly, crawling over top of the young male. Taking in a deep breath of air, Malik relished in the fact that he not only had his own body, but still had his old host wrapped around his finger.

Kissing his forehead Malik released the young blond, his hand lingering on the fragile flesh for a few seconds, taking in the soft red marks left by his fingers. Marik reopened his eyes slowly and those eyes that had become so dull and empty over the long months of Malik’s absence brightened. Malik grinned softly, razor canines shining as he looked to his old host, who gazed back with a thoughtful stare.

Leaning closer Malik kissed his host again, this time at the corner of his mouth, a wide grin spreading his lips when the younger’s breath hitched. The older male’s hair fell around them, cutting them off from the world, the tangled blond mess blocking out the sun light fighting to shine into the dark room.

Malik soaked in the feeling of Marik underneath him, running his fingers down the others face softly, sharp nails dancing across the skin carefully. Cupping his face gently Malik inched closer, his lips centimeters from Marik’s own. Something in Malik shifted and his grin eased into something more normal. The intense glow in those empty purple eyes softened and Malik tilted his head as Marik looked up at him, his gaze seemingly care free and thoughtful. 

“So this is what it feels like,” Malik said, his voice softer than usual. 

Marik cocked his head. “What?” He asked, noting as the room started to lighten some and the shadows began to recede. 

“What a body feels like. One that belongs to me and me alone.” He hummed. “No spoiled brat in the corner of my mind to bother me.” He said, chuckling as Marik glared at him.

Marik breathed in deeply, Malik’s breath smelled like blood, blood mixed with something else, something that was him. 

“Shut up.” Marik said on exhale. “You must not like it too much to have come all the way back here.” 

Malik frowned down at the younger male, his eyes glinting dangerously. 

“Such bold words.” Malik said. “Careful with them, or you’ll lose that brave tongue.” 

Marik gulped, knowing his spirit wasn’t bluffing. However something egged him on. 

“No sense in hiding from the truth.” Marik said. “You needed your stability back, so you came running.”

Malik’s teeth clacked loudly when they snapped together, sharp canines glinting as the remnants of the wet shadows dripped from his body. Marik lifted his hand simultaneously with his darker half. However while Malik had drawn back to strike his light, Marik simply laid his hand on the others cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft skin, the blood from his bleeding fingers smearing across the dark skin.

Malik stalled at this, his hand drawing back limply as he took in a shuttering breath. That was the first time, the very first time he’d experienced touch, a touch on his own body that was not split with two minds and souls.

It was like electricity.

“You can’t function on your own, not unless you’re in battle. That’s the way you’ve always been.” Marik said softly. “You only operate properly and self-sufficiently in chaos.”

The demon growled out again, but it was halfhearted. Marik was entranced at the battle he was watching. His darker half was in combat with himself, his mind fighting his pride. Malik was smart and knew what Marik said was true, however his pride refused to accept any truth he didn’t agree with. Instead Malik grinned wide and leaned in close again, only inches from the young blond’s ear.

“And you can’t stand being alone. Even with my own body, I can still feel our mind link. I can feel how empty you’ve been since you betrayed me.” Malik whispered.

Marik shoved him off at that, sending the taller male backwards. 

“Betrayed?!” Marik seethed. “You accuse me of betrayal when you stole my body, locked me away, and were more than willing to throw away my soul to shadows?”

Malik cocked a brow. “You think I would have lost?” He said darkly.

Marik stalled at that.

“You think I would risk anything?” The demon said. “I risk nothing in battle. For unlike you, I only choose my battles wisely. I don’t run into a fight without a plan or information. Had you not interfered, I would have crushed the pharaoh. You were never in any danger.” 

Marik’s eyes went wide at that, his arms hanging lifelessly at his sides as his brain processed this information. Malik walked toward him, aggravation seeping from his body.

“Do not be so hasty to condemn someone when your own brash actions damned another.” The demon said.

Marik swallowed hard, his heart suddenly heavy and Malik smirked and stopped a few inches away from the young male. Leaning forward, the demon kissed the corner of Marik’s mouth again, then pulled away with a chuckle. 

“You just can’t let go, can you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Got a horrible case of writers block, so any ideas or suggestions are most welcome!


End file.
